Nothing Can Come Between Us
by moonstar317
Summary: Sean and Emma have their up and downs, but will it last when people get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson have stopped talking since the he got out of jail, will Emma ever forgive him? 

Emma sat on the beach as the ocean breeze swept through her sandy blonde hair. She was thinking. Thinking of many things but mostly one particular person. Sean Hope Cameron. Yes, she may have been mad and heartbroken, but in some way she felt as though she was madly in love with him. She had tried before to forgive and forget, but most times when this happened he would do something else wrong.

All the fights, drinking that he did, and ignorance he showed all led up to break-ups. She had hoped that Sean changed after leaving for a year to live in Wasaga, but then Sean and Emma's ex boyfriend, had to have that stupid street race. Every time she thought of the incident she had a certain hate for Sean, but she knew deep down inside she loved him. She just wondered if Sean felt the same way.

"I thought that I would find you here." Emma's came back to earth and turned around. There stood Sean. She felt the sudden urge to get up and walk away, but something told her she should stay. Turning back to face the ocean, "What do you want Sean?"

"Honestly, Emma? You." Sean had the look of desperation and when Emma had heard this she turned to face him. "Okay, come sit over here so we can talk." Sean sits down beside and gets a whiff of Emma honey vanilla shampoo. He sighs, "That shampoo"

"Sean, why are you here?" Emma is starting to get a little aggravated. "Emma, I'm sorry"  
Emma starts to get up, "Well, Sean I am too, I'm sorry you even came back…" Sean gets up and blocks her way, "No Emma, you don't understand, I Love You, with all my heart, since the moment I first laid eyes on you, you were my first love." Emma is speechless, she doesn't know what to say.

"Em, I know that we have had our shares of ups and downs but these things happen in a relationship." Emma finally knows what to say. "Sean I Love You to but there's things that have happened in the past that have broken my heart. Especially recently at the street race." Then it hits Sean, he decides he should tell her, after all it was all about her. "Do you want to know the truth about the street race?" Emma has a strange look upon her face, but Sean can't help to look into her dark brown eyes. "Yea. It's simple right."

That's all I have for now I hope you enjoyed, it's my first fanfic. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 and I hope that you will like it. Sammie317**

**_Flash back _**

_"Get out of the car" Sean went to Peter's car and opened the door.  
_

_"What?" Peter questioned "Get out of the car man!" With this Peter got out.  
_

_"Relax dude, what's this about?" Inside he knew.  
_

_"__You know what this is about. We gotta score to settle." Sean said, anger in his eyes.  
_

_"You took my girlfriend. Don't they teach you guy code in Waga Waga Bay?" Peter said sarcastically.  
_

_"Don't they teach you to fight your own battles, not to have your mom fight them for you"  
_

_"Oh yeah, you spent some time in her office today. You know she keeps a lot of cool stuff in there like uh permanent records, answer keys, locker combinations." Sean knew this all along, but when Peter finally admitted it there was more anger inside him than ever.  
_

_"You son of a bit…." Sean went to punch Peter. "Easy Sean. Easy, you know what we came here to do, okay?" Jay was with Sean. He held him back._

_ Saying to Peter, Sean spoke. " Yea, I do. You and me on the street"  
_

_"What you wanna race me? Come on bitch." With that Sean left and Peter and Sean got in their cars to race.  
_

_End of Flash Back_

Coming Back from the flashback, Sean still looking deep into Emma's eyes. "Emma, this mostly, no all of it had to do with you. We went on the street race. I fought for you and Peter told me he planted those drugs in my locker to do what's best for you"

"I know, I found out about that at the masquerade, he had my combo because he got it out of his mom's office. I believe you, but there are other things."

"Other things, like what?" Emma looked deep into his eyes, she could always tell what he was feeling, but when he said this she saw his love, hurt, and desperation. "Sean, I just don't want to go through what went on in the past." Sean also saw the desperation, love and hurt that was inside Emma's deep brown eyes.

"And it won't I promise. When I was in Wasaga, it gave me a long time to think. Think about us. It was a mistake to leave you. You were my first love, and will always be my only love. I've changed. Please give me another chance."

Emma heard the three words she's been waiting to hear for a long time. She knew this was true, the way he looked at her, the feelings she saw inside her eyes. Emma reached over to Sean and looked him in the eyes. Sean stared back. They both inched closer and gave each other I passionate kiss Emma wished would last a lifetime. Sean wished the same.

The sun was setting and Emma suggested that they should go. Emma drove with Sean back to her house. He stopped. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sean asked. He always looked into her eyes when he spoke. "You can count on it." Emma gave him a final kiss as she got out of the car.

"Well, don't you look happy?" Manny, her best friend since she can remember asked as Emma walked into her room. Emma lay on top of her bed. "Yeah, you'll never guess who I got back together with."

Manny felt like she already knew, and she was very disappointed. "Who?" She spoke a little leery.

"Sean. I found out all I needed to know"

"Oh thank god, I thought for a moment you were going to say Peter. That's so great, give details."

Manny was very relieved to hear this. For months Emma was unhappy all because she wasn't with Sean. Now she finally was. For the rest of the night Emma and Manny talked about what happened at the beach.

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this part. I'll try to get up Ch. 3 ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You all for reading and in this chapter things are going to get better. **

* * *

That night after hours of talking Emma finally fell asleep. It was the day of the shooting. Emma was with Toby and Sean. They were walking down the hallway. It was in between classes so Emma was on her way to Science. Sean and Toby had seperate classes. They were gone and she was alone now. She turned to walk down the next hallway.

There she saw Rick walking towards her. She looked down his Tarred and yellow painted body down at his hand. She saw the gun. She quickly turned to walk away from him. "Don't you walk away from me!" Rick bellowed. Emma turned around, terrified, she was alone no one to protect her. "You flirted with me. I thought you liked me, but that was something else. " Rick was hurt, his eyes full of anger and hunger.

"Rick, I didn't mean to." Emma started her voice shaky. "WHAT? Hurt me? Well you did!" Rick was now only inches away from Emma's face. Ricks turns around and starts to pace back and forth. "You flirted with me, you protected me, now Emma, no one's here for you." Rick stopped pacing and pointed the gun to her face. Emma heard someone calling her name from down the hallway.

Then he appeared. He was behind Rick. Just when Rick was about to shoot Sean screamed her name once more. But it was too late. The gun went off and Emma's world went black.

"Emma! Emma! Wake Up!" Sean was shaking Emma. Manny standing next to the bed. Emma was muttering "Stop, please stop, I don't want to die!" over and over again. When she finally woke up, her eyes were watery. She looked up and saw that Sean was holding her. She saw terror in his eyes. At first, she didn't know where she was, but then she saw Manny and remembered she was at her own home.

"Emma, are you okay?" Sean said. He was worried, his voice trembling.

Emma sat straight up and hugged Sean. "Oh Sean!" At this point tears were streaming down her face. Sean kissed her forehead and held her securely. When he let go Emma stopped crying.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Emma had no idea why he was there.

"I came to drop something off, but when I came down I saw Manny trying to wake you up and you were moving around and screaming. You scared us." Sean still had the worried look on his face.

Emma looked over at Manny and she nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just that dream."

For the first time Manny spoke. "What was it about, please tell us maybe we can help."

Emma was still very freaked out. "Well I had a dream about the shooting, Sean and Toby weren't there and just as Sean ran down the hall, Rick shot and killed me." She started crying again.

"Well, were here now. There nothing to worry about. Ricks gone." Sean hugged her once more and Manny joined. After hugging and cheering Emma up they all decided to go up and get some breakfast. They could smell the eggs and bacon Spike was cooking.

While they were eating, they didn't bring up the dream. Emma didn't want Spike and Snake to worry.

"So Emma, do you wanna go out to the mall or something today? Manny your welcome to join as well."

"No thank-you. You two need some alone time." Manny gave a joyful snicker and looked at Emma.

"I'd love to. Can you come and pick me up in a little while. I need to take a shower and all, or you can wait here."

"I'll wait, it's no bother." Sean was smiling as Emma walked down to her room. She walked into her bathroom and stepped inside the shower. Before turning the water on she got out again and opened up her cabinet. She took out a fresh bottle of Honey Vanilla shampoo and stepped back into the shower.

After taking a shower she blow dried her hair and styled it. She left it down. She wore little makeup so she just put on a little light gloss. She wore a red halter and a pair of ripped American Eagle jeans. She put on some gold dangle earrings and walked upstairs.

"I'm ready." Sean looked up and saw Emma. 'She looks so hot.'

"Okay, let's go." Sean got up from off the couch and took Emma's hand. Hand in hand they walked out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. Stay tuned. What did Seanwant to give Emma? It will all be in the next Chapter of A New Beginning. -sammie317**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

**

We arrived at the mall. I was just about to get out the car when Sean grabbed my arm. "Sean!" I said cluelessly. "Emma, do you remember I said I want to give you something?" Sean released his grip on my arm. Remembering "Oh yeah. What is it?" I smiled. This wasn't the fake smil that I would give Peter. This was real. Sean took out a jewerly box. He oped it and there were the emerald earrings he had gotten for he long ago.

"Awww, you held onto them." Emma gently took them out of her hand and placed the box into her purse. "I can't wait to wear them. Their beautiful!" She leaned in a little. Sean leaned in the rest of the way.

His lips were soft and tender and his kiss was gentle. They weren't like Peters. His were hard and rough. She hated it. Sean was all around perfect.

* * *

They both got out of the car. Sean took Emma's hand and they walked towards the mall. "So what do you wanna do?" Emma had no idea what they could do at the mall, because she knew Sean wouldn't want to shop for clothes. "How about we go to a movie and lunch."

Emma agreed. While they were at that movie, Sean knew better not to make out at the theatre. He knew Emma wasn't like that. During the movie he had his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. The movie was over and they walked out into the parking lot. Just then they heard a familiar voice. "Well, would you look who it is. Emma Nelson aka slut with the town jail bird."

They both turned around to Peter there, alone. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah you heard me. How's your life. What did you sneak into the theatre, steal some food? You are obviosly with someone with no money?"

Sean went at Peter. "What the hell is your problem?" He walked furiously towards him, but Emma grabbed Sean. "Let it go, he's the loser. Plus, he jealous." She walked back to the car leaving Sean and Peter behind. She got into the car. "Let's go Sean."

"This isn't over Cameron." Peter started to get in his face.

"Actually, it is. So you can now leave me and 'my' girlfriend alone." Sean got real close to his face when he said my. When he finished his sentenced he walked away and got into the car. Sean and Emma drove off.

* * *

The next day Emma awoke with a smile on her face. after she had lucnh with Sean he drove her home. She got up and got ready. It was Sunday and she had nothing to do. "Hey Manny, where were you yesterday?"

"Oh I was with Craig. Got home after we went to the movies."

"That's cool."

Emma walked to her bed. She was going to make it when she saw a note.

'Emma, meet me at the beach.

-PS Love you

Sean'

Emma walked to the beach, seeming it was a nice day. When she noticed she forgot her cell phone. "Crap! Oh well, I'm almost there." When she got to the beach it was empty. "Sean!" She yelled out his name. Once again the ocean breeze was blowing through her hair. "Emma!" She turned around to see someone who was not Sean. It was Peter. She became afraid. "Let's Go! Now!" "I'm not going anywhere with you. Don't touch me!" She screamed out Sean's name but he was no where in sight. Peter dragged Emma to his car. When he finally got her in their he drove away.

* * *

In Peters Car

"Where's Sean?"

"I don't know, I just left a note. Now Shut up."

"No! Let me out! Unlock the damn door!" Emma screamed. The car drove by Manny. She was with Craig. Manny saw her. She saw how Emma was scared and how she needed help. Manny got out her cell phone and called Sean.

"Hello?"

"Sean, it's Manny. Something bad's happened."

"What is it? Is Emma Okay?"

"I don't know. I saw Peter's car drive past me. Emma saw me and she was screaming for help."

"I've gotta go find her. Thanks Manny." With that Sean hung up the phone and got dressed. He went out to his car and started it. He drove around town and finally to Peters house. His car was there.

**

* * *

**

**What will happen between Peter and Emma? Find out in the next Chapter. Please Review. Thanks! -sammie317**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it though.

_Note: He knew that this was Peter's house because his car was outside._

Sean pulled into the driveway and parked his car.

Meanwhile:

"Let Go of me Peter!" Peter dragged her up the stairs, she struggled with all her might. Peter was too strong, which to her seemed unreal. She screamed and screamed for help, hoping someone would hear her. Anyone. "No one can hear you Emma, stop wasting your breath." After awhile of struggling and all Peter finally got her into his bedroom.

Outside:

Sean was at the door. He heard Emma's screams from outside. He opened the door. It was unlocked which made it easier for him. He heard more cries of desperation from Emma and ran up the stairs. He ran down the hallway looking into all the rooms, hoping to find Emma. When finally at the last door he saw Peter and Emma.

Peter had shoved Emma onto the bed. Emma was still struggling ferociously, he reached for his camera when Sean whacked him into the back of his head. "Get off of her! Now!" Sean started beating Peter for what he had started doing. Emma knew when he grabbed the camera exactly what he was going to do. The same thing he did to Manny. After Peter backed off Sean and Emma left.

They were driving around, finally Sean parked his car in an empty parking lot. Emma was sobbing. Sean comforted as she lay her head on his chest. She could feel the rhythm of his heart match hers.

"Emma, what did he do." Sean was very scared something bad happened, which it did, but something really bad.

"Nothing. You got there when he shoved me on the bed. Thank You." Emma was still sobbing. Sean kissed her forehead and told her he loved her. She said it back and they shared a kiss. This kiss went on at first soft then it got bigger until they were very passionate. When they stopped Emma went back home and sat downstairs in her room.

"Oh my god, Emma are you okay?" Manny ran over to Emma.

"I'm fine. Sean got their just in time. Thanks for telling him." Emma said back to Manny who looked worried. "Sean burst through the doors as he shoved me on the bed and reached for his camera. He was gonna do to me what he did to you."

"As soon as I saw you drive by with Peter I knew something was wrong." Manny hugged Emma and they talked about other things that night until finally falling asleep around 1 am.

**That's it for now. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, tell me. I'm on a writer's block for the next chapter. -sammie317**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this Chapter.**

The next day Emma and Manny awoke to someone banging outside their window around four in the morning.

"Emma, it's me Sean. Open up."

"Sean?" Emma had no idea exactly why Sean was there, but she was happy.

Emma opened the latch to her window. Sean climbed through. He had an alarmed look on his face and Emma could sense something was wrong.

Manny had been half asleep and her eyes were barely open, her vision was a blur. "Emma, who's there? Is that Craig?"

Completely ignoring Manny because she was so concerned, "Sean what's wrong?" Sean grabbed Emma's hand and led her over to the bed. They both sat down. Manny was fully awake, and she to knew something was wrong. She got up and sat in bed, slightly concerned.

"Emma, it's Peter." Sean said. He was scared.

"Sean, what happened? You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Emma was getting more tense, thinking Sean did something he shouldn't have. Sean slightly shook his head no and looked into her eyes. He gently squeezed her hand. "No, I didn't, but we have to tell someone before he does this again. Do you realize that maybe next, I won't be able to get to you in time? Em, I've been doing some thinking, this was a close call. If I hadn't of gotten there sooner, he might have…." He choked on his words. He just couldn't say it.

"Emma, I agree with Sean, you need to tell somebody.." Manny cut in.

"I agree with both of you, but who will believe me? No one."

"But you have witnesses, me." Sean stared even deeper into her eyes.

"You've got me and Craig to. People will believe."

"Who should I tell?" Emma agreed so far but she had no clue on who to tell.

"Sean and Manny looked at each other. In unison, "Snake."

Everyone who was friends with Emma, and knew her parent's well, all called them by their nicknames, which is what they preferred.

"Snake will definitely do something about it." Emma agreed. She told Sean he could stay the night and sleep upstairs on the couch. They would all tell them Snake in the morning.

The morning came and they were all awake. Manny had called Craig and explained to him what they were doing. He said he was going to come over to be there and recall what happened.

Snake had awakened and went out into the kitchen. Emma's mom had already left for work. "Hey Emma, Manny. Sean, Craig? What are you guys doing here?"

"Snake, were here to talk to you about something that happened yesterday. It involved all of us and Peter." Manny is the one who spoke this. Snake turned to look at Emma and nodded her head. She sat close to Sean and held onto his hand.

"Emma tell me what happened." Snake sat across from them all. He set his coffee out onto the table, which he made before he came in.

"Well, it's a long story, you see. Sean and I went to see the movies and when we came out Peter was saying some offensive things to the both of us, which was no big deal. Sean was going to do something but I told him it wasn't worth it. When we were about to leave Peter called out and said that this wasn't over. Sean took me home and…" Emma looked over at Sean and squeezed his hand a little. She nodded. "I woke up the next morning and found a note on my pillow say to meet him on the beach. He signed that note from Sean. I thought Sean wrote it, so I went. Halfway there I realized that I forgot my cell phone, I kept going. When I got there Sean was no where in sight. Peter was there and he grabbed me and dragged me to the car. I struggled but he wouldn't let go. He was driving me to my house I was arguing and then I saw Manny and Craig. Well, obviously, Manny and Craig saw so they called Sean. Manny must have known something was wrong." She gulped trying to hold back tears. Sean squeezed her hand a little once more, so Emma went on. "Well, from there, Peter got to his house. His mom wasn't home, so he dragged me up to his room. It took about twenty minutes for him to get me up there. I was fighting, but I lost strength. He shoved me onto the bed and started making out with me. I was crying and still calling out for help. That's when he grabbed his camera and I think e was going to try to take my top off. That's when Sean came in and whacked him in the back of the head. It was over and Sean and me drove around for awhile and talked about what happened. He drove me home and that's the end of tthat."

Emma was now in the full stage of tears. She buried her face into Sean's chest and cried. Sean stroked her head and kissed her and told her that is was over and she was okay.

Snake was full of anger and over the next few days Emma had a restraining order against Peter and Peter was in major trouble with his mother. He wasn't even allowed to be out of sight from his mother.

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next Chapter up soon. Review and tell me your thoughts. You can also tell me what you would like to have happen next. -sammie317**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like it. It's pretty long. Sorry for not posting since Thursday, I was sick.**

As the weeks went by, things started to calm down a bit. Sean had begun to hang out with Spinner once again. Once in awhile he would hang out with Jay, but now that he was back from Wasaga he didn't want to be like he was before, stealing and everything. He was changed.

Every day he would meet Emma by her locker. Sometimes he would even carry her books. Now this doesn't really sound like Sean but now it is, for now.

One day Sean was walking with Spinner to auto class. That's when Peter walked by them and said. "Are you having fun with STD girl?" Sean was little angered by this. "Oh, you don't know about the whole Emma Jay hook-up? Wow! I'm surprised." At this point Sean was pissed. He stormed up in Peters face. "Emma's mine, and she'll never be yours again. So back off mama's boy." Peters mother had been watching him constantly. Everyone thought it was hilarious. He would always be talking to her and that's how he got the nickname 'mama's boy'. Sean walked into his next class with Spinner before Spinner got in his face and gave him a dirty look as if a signal saying "Back off and stay away from Emma, or else."

Sean couldn't stop thinking about what Peter had said earlier. As he worked on his class assignment, he had tried to clear his mind, but he just couldn't. The bell was about to ring so Sean cleaned himself up. They had been working on something in class that was a bit messy. Sean managed not to get anything on his clothes, but his hands were still oily.

The bell rang and Sean went to meet Emma by her class that she was getting out of. "Hey" Emma went up to Sean and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sean didn't reply or anything. He had something else on his mind. "Sean, are you okay. What's on your mind, you haven't said anything." They had just got to their lockers when Sean asked "Did you and Jay have a thing?" Emma was stunned. "Who told you that?" Sean was really infuriated and yet hurt at the time. "Wrong answer." Sean stormed off without saying another word to Emma. Emma broke down to the ground in tears. Peter had noticed this and sat beside her.

"Emma what's wrong?" Peter sort of had a clue, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Go away Peter. It's none of your business. Plus, I've got a restraining order against you."

"Please you never did. I checked the records, I'm no stupid. Now tell me what's wrong."

"NO. STAY AWAY FROM ME! Stay out of my business." Emma had gotten up. She had started to walk away when Peter had said something that angered her more than ever.

"Let me guess, Sean found out about you and Jay." Peter knew that this would get to her. Emma turned around and walked towards him. "You, You told him about that?" "Yep, and I'm glad I did, face it Emma, Sean's scum."

"No Peter, You are!" She slammed him against the lockers once again. That's when Peter grabbed her and smashed his lips against her. Emma rejected, broke into tears and ran off.

Meanwhile, Sean had found Jay hanging out in one of the bare hallways of Degrassi.

"Hey Sean. What's up man?" Jay held out his hand for them to do their shake, but instead Sean pushed him.

"Yo, what's your problem?" Jay was a little infuriated with him by now.

"You and Emma. What did you do? I know damn well you guys had a thing."

Jay knew what he was talking about now and he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you mean the ravine. Yeah, she was hot. Have fun with her."

"Why would you do something like that with my girl?"

"She damn well near begged me to let her do her." Jay still had a smirk on his face. Sean shoved him and Jay's smirk was no longer on his face Jay was about to push him back but held. "You and me are no longer friends, were through." With Sean saying that he barged off.

School had ended for the day, Emma and Sean hadn't talked at all. Emma went home in tears. No one was home. Manny was at cheerleading practice. Emma walked down the stairs to her room. She laid on her bed for a moment and rolled over to her nightstand. There was a picture there of Sean and Emma. It was recently tooken.

FLASHBACK

Emma was at the beach with Manny, Craig and Sean. Sean was laying out with his eyes shut. It's what he normally would do. Manny and Craig were over a few feet sitting together and talking. Every now and then Manny and Craig would kiss. Emma was sitting next to Sean and she wanted to wake him up.

She was just gonna wake him up normally but she had another idea. She took her empty water and filled it up with water. She hadn't got wet yet and she wasn't planning on it. When the water bottle was filled she walked over to Sean and told Manny and Craig what she was going to do. They watched as Emma held the water bottle above him.

"Oh, Sean." Sean opened his eyes a little and was blinded by the sun. He felt water spill on top of him and it made him jump. Craig and Manny had stared laughing hysterically. Sean was now fully awake and saw Emma towering over him with an empty water bottle in her hand. "Oh, you're gonna get it."

Sean was laughing and he got up. Emma screamed as she ran away also laughing. Manny and Craig watched as Sean caught up to her and caught her. He spun her around. Then he carried her out into the ocean.

"No!" Laughing yet screaming at the same time, Emma didn't want to get wet. Even though the water was still warm. Sean dropped her and Emma brought him down with her. They were now both soaking wet, laughing. They got out of the water and started to make out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Emma had tears running down her eyes and a small smile on her face. She wish she could take back the entire incident with Jay. She then got up from her bed and headed towards her bathroom. "Well, here we go again." Emma left the door open since no one was home. She sat on her knees and tied her hair back. She leaned over the toilet . About ready to puke a familiar voice had stopped her.

"Emma, don't" Emma turned around to see Sean standing in the doorway. She immediately got up from the toilet and ran over to Sean. She hugged him, but Sean pulled her away. "We need to talk."

**EMMAS POV**

Oh no Sean's gonna break up with me. Stay calm Emma, don't let him see you cry. My eyes would stop burning.

"Emma, all I want to know is exactly what went on with Jay." Maybe he's not going to break up with me. Well, I hope he forgives me.

"Okay, after you left, I was torn apart. We were doing this play and whatever. After rehearsal Jay pulled up next to me and offered me a ride home. He was talking, he mentioned you. I was telling him where he could drop me off, he knew because he said you ran home to mommy dearest. Anyways, he ask me to go to the ravine later that night and I told him I would. I had no idea what was coming. I saw Amy and some guy come out of a van. I asked Jay what was in they and he asked me if I wanted to see. When we got in there he shut the door and told me it was for hooking up. He kissed me and I pulled back. I left. But I went back. I ended up with gonorrhea, an STD. It's gone now, but believe I would take it all back if I could." Please, forgive me. That's all I could think of. Tears were coming to my eyes. Sean kissed me. It was passionate, it made my stomach float. His lips were so genuine. "I would never leave you." With that Sean kissed me again.

**NO ONES POV**

The next day Emma had some very great news.

"Sean, you'll never guess!." She ran through the hallways and jumped into his arms. After they hugged. "What? What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong, I got a spot in the school's newspaper. I already have an article."

"That's great babe, what's it on?"

"The ravine, but I want you to come with me so no one can try anything okay?"

"That's the only way I would have it." They both kissed.

**What will happen at the ravine. Something bad, that's all I can say. I'm not going to post again until I get 3 more reviews though. Hope you enjoyed it! -sammie317**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. ENJOY!**

Later that day Emma had gotten home.

"Hey, Em." Manny walked down the stairs.

"Hey, What's Up?" Emma was typing a report on the computer. Manny fell onto the bed.

"Nothing. I heard you landed a spot on the school's newspaper. Is it true?"

"Yep. Tonight, I go to investigate my first story." Emma saved her essay on her computer. She got up and ran over to where Manny was.

"Where's it at." With this Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's at the ravine, but I asked Sean to go in case someone tried anything."

"Well, at least he'll be there. You remember Jay ri.." Emma cut her off.

"Yeah, I rather not discuss that." Emma told her about what had happened earlier that week.

"Oh, I see. At least you guys didn't break-up."

"Yeah, well, I got to get ready. Sean's picking me up in a half hour."

Emma put on a pair of Hollister Jeans and a blue Hollister polo. She grabbed her cell phone and her notebook and went outside to wait for Sean. Sean arrived a few minutes later at six o clock on the dot.

Emma got in the car and gave Sean a short and sweet kiss.

When they got to the ravine it was the same as she remembered. The van near off in the distance. The fire going in the middle. The tables and benches off to the side. Sean and Emma sat on a bench where they could see the entire ravine.

****

NOTES IN EMMAS JOURNAL

Here at the ravine people are going in and out of the van. From what has been heard, the so called Van is a place where random people hook-up and make-out. Not exactly the place I would want to be. This is also another place where people come and gather to drink and do drugs.

"Looks like it coming along." Sean is reading over Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just hard to write about this place."

A boy around the age of what seems to be seventeen comes up. "Hey baby, want to check out the van with me?"

"No, I've got someone." She grabs Sean's hand. Sean glares at the boy. "Find someone else." The boy walks away hurt.

"Oh crap, I left my keys in the car. Are you going to be okay here for a second, or do you want to come?"

"No, I'll be fine here. You go ahead." Sean kisses her on the forehead and lets go of her hand.

When Sean is out of sight, she feels unprotected. "Emma, long time, no see."

At first, Emma thought this was Jay. Looking up, a bad chill from the past runs up her spine.

"Jordan?" Emma remembers Jordan as the internet boy who had tried to rape her a few years back.

"Yep. Now let's finish that business that was never tooken care of." He reaches out to grab her hand. Emma pulls it back and runs off of the bench. She runs towards where Sean's car was. Jordan chased after her. He was really close to catching her. He finally got close enough to jump out and grab her ankle. Emma fell to the ground.

"Sean!" Sean heard this. He had just gotten to his car. Emma sounded pretty far away. He started running his way back to where he was.

Emma kicked Jordan off. He caught ahold of her again. He started dragging her back to the ravine, that is the van.

Emma kept screaming out Sean's name.

Sean was running. He finally caught sight of Emma. "LET HER GO!"

Jordan looked behind, but did not loosen grip. Instead he started running faster. Sean was getting closer. Jordan finally just dropped her and kept running. Sean decided that it wasn't worth going after him. He dropped down to where Emma was and lifted her head.

"Are you okay?" Sean was worried yet again.

"I'm fine, I just hurt my head a little."

"Emma, who was that?"

"Do you remember the internet boy. The one that also tried to rape me? That's him."

"Let's go home." Sean was furious. He knew for a fact that he was thrown in jail. He was pissed that they let the scumbag out. He tried to hurt his Emma. He just did it again. It was people like this Sean had no respect for. Instead, what comes to his mind is spitting on them and kicking their ass.

On the drive home.

"I don't get it Sean." Emma was disappointed.

"Don't get what?"

"Have you noticed that at least once a week, people try to come between us?"

"Yeah, but it won't happen. I won't let it."

"Yeah, and screw the journalism. It's not me." Laughing at this.

"See you at school tomorrow. Bye." They both kissed and Emma went into her house to go bed.

**NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. WON'T POST UNTIL I GET SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M ON WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE NO IDEA. PLUS, I NEED SOME GREAT REVIEWS. -SAMMIE317**


End file.
